Like Spoons in a Drawer
by sailboatsupernova
Summary: There is a simpler solution to most problems that couples have. Sometimes you just need someone to point out the obvious.


**Man I just... I love these three so much. I want them to love each other as much as I love them.**

* * *

Arguments between the three were a rare occurrence. When they did happen they were usually resolved quickly enough, and so far the issues they had were solved by talking it out. Clocking in at almost three and a half minutes, this one was about to be the longest argument anyone in their group had had so far.

"Seriously Poe?" Finn asked, exasperated. It almost seemed like the poor man's default tone at this point. " _Seriously?_ "

Holding up a finger, Poe opened his mouth to respond. It was not completely obvious yet, but if you knew the signs it was fairly clear that Poe was desperately trying to dig himself out of a hole. After a pause to gather his thoughts, Poe pointed his finger at Finn and spoke with the confidence of someone who knew they were not getting out of the hole any time soon. "You said you were okay with it."

Rey has to glance up from her datapad to get a glimpse of Finn's reaction and she is not disappointed. He looks like he's floundering, mouth opening and closing but not forming any words and he flails just a bit. In spite of her trying, she can't keep a smile from her face as she watches him struggle. "That's because I was in the _middle of a nap_ when you asked! You can't just snuggle up to a man- waking him up from a perfectly nice nap mind you- and ask him a question and expect a good answer!"

"The answer seemed pretty good to me."

"Yeah I'll bet it did!"

Rey turned back to the datapad in her hands without a word spoken. She'd let them get it out of their system. Things had been stressful around the base lately and a bit of light jabbing now might save them from a blow out later. It wasn't like it was anything serious yet and if it got out of hand she would step in to settle it. Until then she would continue trying to make the pad run quicker without taking it apart. So far it had been a fun challenge. Not counting the frustrating minute when she couldn't figure out how to turn on the back lighting, the dim lamp next to the bed doing her no favors.

"Poe, you have got to be the little spoon for the past three nights now. Don't you think I should get a turn?"

"Aw, come on now. Is one more night gonna hurt?"

"That's what you said last night. Not going to work again."

Rey heard Poe huff quietly and she glanced up just in time to see his smile turn a little more intimate. Bringing out the big guns, she noted before looking to see Finn's reaction. His lips were still firmly set in a frown and the hands on his hips seemed imposing. She saw the muscle in his cheek twitch though, and that was a sign that Finn might break if pushed the right way.

And a charming Poe tended to be the exact right way to push.

Poe took a half a step forwards, smile deepening as Finn awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Finn's eyes turned wary as Poe raised a hand and rested it on his shoulder, sliding it down towards his bicep until Poe had skin to skin contact with the other man. "I'm sorry if I've been taking advantage of you, I certainly haven't meant too." He dialed up the brightness of his smile a bit, and Rey was sure she glimpsed a hint of teeth catch his bottom lip. She would say she saw right if the way Finn's eyes gravitated towards Poe's mouth was anything to go by. "You would understand where I'm coming from if you knew what it's like having you pressed against your back. Very comforting," he murmured. "Just one more night Finn, and I promise I'll make it up to you."

Ending with a promise of better things to come. Oh, Poe was in excellent form tonight. Rey looked back to Finn, trying to hide her smile as she watched him struggle for control. She had watched him try to refuse Poe like this a few times before and so far he had always caved in.

A few emotions flashed across Finn's face until he purposefully blanked his expression. Rey felt her eyebrows dart up in surprise when Finn firmly pushed Poe's hand from his arm. "Apology accepted," he said firmly. "But you can't make up for a cold back three nights in a row. I also know what your doing and it's not going to work this time," he added almost as an afterthought. He sounded proud of himself and Rey thought he should be.

A full-blown Poe Dameron smolder was not an easy thing to overcome, but Finn did it.

Poe's eyebrows shot up too, and Rey though he looked a bit impressed with Finn as well. It was gone in a second though, Poe tilting his head back to study Finn with a thoughtful expression. His first plan had not worked, so he quickly moved onto the next one. "Rock paper scissors. Winner gets their position of choice."

Rey almost snorted at his seriousness.

"You're on!" Finn declared and they both settled into positions, glaring at each other's fists as if it would give them an edge over the other. Rey turned back to her datapad, flipping through its settings as she listened to them go at it. There was a heated silence, followed by the sound of skin hitting skin and a laugh of victory.

"Best two out of three? Unless, of course, you're worried you'll lose."

"Hah, as if!"

Tapping away at the screen, bouncing between menu options, Rey watched them out of the corner of her eyes as they continued. Of course they wouldn't have stopped at two out of three. Too much was at stake. Though, taking a minute long break to try to think up strategies was taking it a bit too far.

"Best fifteen out of eighteen?"

"Wouldn't it be seventeen?"

"I honestly don't know anymore."

Yeah. Definitely too far. With a sigh Rey stood up and stretched her arms above her head, setting down the datapad on the chair before moving towards the two men. "Guys, guys," she said with a smile, placing a hand on Poe's shoulder and the other on Finn's. "There really is a simpler solution."

"Other than Poe giving up?" Finn asked with a grin, earning him an eye roll from the pilot.

"Yes." She looked from Finn to Poe, making sure all eyes were on her before continuing. " _I_ will be the big spoon."

The twin smiles of delight she got in return could have powered a small planet. Poe turned towards Finn, still beaming as he playfully smacked him in the shoulder. "Why didn't we think of that?"

Finn snorted at him before turning towards Rey again. "You all right with that? You really don't have too if you don't want."

"Trust me I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't okay with it. But, yeah. This whole spooning thing seems like a lot of fun."

Finn grinned at her and Poe reached around her to pull her into a side hug. She returned their smiles, patting Poe on the back. "Well now that that's settled, who gets to be the middle spoon?"

"I do." Finn pointed his thumb at himself.

"What?" Poe asked, voice full of fake disbelief. "Just two minutes ago you wanted to be the little spoon."

Finn waved his hand in the air dismissively, but his smile kept any rudeness out of the gesture. "Can't a man change his mind? Besides, shouldn't you be jumping at the chance to get your way?" He turned away from them, walking over to the bed before flopping down on it. Poe took the chance to catch Rey's gaze and wink at her. She covered up her laugh with a snort and returned the gesture. "Well?" Finn asked, rolling onto his side to face them and propping his head up on his hand.

"Aw, come on Finn, I'm just trying to give you want you want," Poe said, pulling his arm back from Rey's shoulders to start towards Finn. "Can't blame a guy for that."

Humming thoughtfully, Finn glanced at the ceiling thoughtfully before looking back at Poe. "I don't know. I think I could try, yeah?" He shrugged up at Poe, who now stood over the bed. "I think I might even be the middle spoon four nights in a row. Since you want to give me what I want."

"Oh that's just unfair." Poe grinned as he climbed into the bed, pressing his lips to Finn's. Rey shook her head at the pair, starting her way towards the bed as Poe slid into his spot in front of Finn. She reached over to the small table next to the bed and clicked the lamp off.

"You two are ridiculous," she said with a smile, climbing over the two to get behind Finn as they tried to get comfortable.

Finn broke the kiss with Poe to turn his head towards Rey, giving Poe the chance to get rolled over onto his side. "Yeah, but you wouldn't love us as much if we weren't this ridiculous."

"That's arguable." Rey heard Poe laugh and her own smile broadened at the sound. She patted Finn on the shoulder and gave him a second to comfortably mold himself to Poe's backside before fully laying herself down against Finn.

It took her a few tries to figure out how to get situated with someone at her front, but she finally got it with her legs mirroring Finn's and her arm draped over the two men. "Everyone comfortable?" She asked lifting her head to glance over the others, receiving two content mumbles in response. "Great. Good night everyone."

"Night," Poe and Finn replied simultaneously.

She beamed as she laid her head down, still getting used to people wishing her a good night. Honestly she doubted she would ever really get used to it, but she was sure she would be okay with that.


End file.
